Ted's cousin
by TheDeathOfAnother
Summary: Elliot and Kate are no longer together and have two children. Ava and Ella. What happens when Ted realizes that Elliot isn't taking very good care of Ella? What happens when Kate finds out? Story in Ted and Ella's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

"DAD!" Ava yells. God she's really annoying.

"Ella?" Elliot mutters "Go see what you-"

"No, get of your ass do it yourself I'm not your whore" she murmurs standing and leaving. Now Ella; well her dyed black hair gave away her personality. I try hard not to smirk as Elliot sighs. "What did I do this time?"

"You missed her audition and parents evening" My father murmurs. "She had to ring me"

"Why didn't she ring Kate?"

"She didn't want Kate there she wanted you and you couldn't be there" He sighs.

"I told her-"

"No you promised her you would go"

Eliott sighs. "She remembered that?"

I nod "Just like you promised her that you'd take her to baseball once a week and now I end up taking her she's amazing, you should see her pitch a curve ball"

"Curve ball?"

"Screw ball? No well if you turned up-"

"Teddy stop" My mother smiles "Go to school maybe you'll catch Ella up and give her a lift"

I roll my eyes "Fine, this is your shit though uncle El , she's got another music audition tomorrow at 8"

"8? I have-"

"That's your problem cancel the plans for once" I mutter stormming away.

I watch as both my father and Mother silently scowl "I'll give Els a lift home"

El nods.

I catch up with Ella about 4 blocks from the house. I see her crying as I pull over. "Els?"

She jumps.

"Get in" I murmur.

She opens the door "Thanks" she sniffs. She takes a deep breath steadying herself.

"What was that about back at the house?"

"Does it matter?" she whispers. "He'd rather have Ava to look after than me"

"Els your my cousin I'm gunna look out for you no matter what or who your dad maybe"

"My mom called me a few days back told me ..." she pauses shaking her head "She told me she missed me and that she wanted me to go back, I hadn't even considered it..." she trails off. "All to busy to bother with me" she shrugs smiling "Oh well"

"You've got me Els alway have always will" I murmur turning into the school car park I see Ella's boyfriend Kane they've been together 4 years? It could be 5.

"Thanks Teddy" she smiles, She slaps a fiver on the dash and runs before I can stop her.

I see her shaking her head and ranting whilst sighing with Kane as he holds her close laughing. I get out of my car and see my sister Phoebe "Hi Ted"

"Phee, what's up with mom and dad?"

She shrugs "Same as always"

I smile "Hmm"

"You seen Ava? She was supposed to grab a lift with me but I was running late for debate class"

I shrug "I only saw Els, you'll have to ring her or text her she's obsessed with her phone shes bound to get it"

She smirks "I'll do that" she smiles as she jogs to Ella and hugs her before disappearing.

"Ted!" Kane calls.

I look up and smile walking to them. "Hey"

"I gotta go, thanks for the lift Teddy, see you later Kane" Ella smiles kissing him.

"See ya Els"

"See you later" I mutter. Public school had it's advantages, we got to act normal.

I arrive at lesson feeling somewhat annoyingly disapproving. I can hear girls giggling and then I hear Ava. "Ewww, that's my cousin!"

"You're so lucky!" one girl complains.

I turn and laugh "Hiya Ava, did Phee get ahold of you said she was later for some debate class?"

Ava rolls her eyes and nods "Can't get the staff these days"

I raise an eyebrow. "Staff?"

"Gail couldn't take me either nor Ryan, had to walk no less"

"It's only 7 blocks"

"I'm not Ella" she scowls "I'm not into sport"

I smile "That you're not"

"Teddy" I hear a soft voice say so quietly I almost miss it. I turn and find Ella her black hair swaying and blue eyes training themselves to settle on Ava "Ava" she mutters.

I try not laugh "What's up?"

"I'm gunna head home, not feeling great, umm Uncle Chris said to tell you and to say Ava has to catch a lift with you later"

I nod sighing "Kay, how you getting home?"

"Ryan and Swayer are here, they were taking Uncle Chris to work when I called" she murmurs,

"How come they could take you?" Ava scowls

Ella smiles as a group of boys stare "Hi" she laughs nervously. She quickly hugs me and then turns to Ava. "Get your bitch to take you oh wait that's just our dad and if you spent less time on the phone or in front of that thing that cracks every morning then they probably would"

"Bye" I mutter as she leaves.

She smiles waving. "See ya Teddy"

"Isn't that Ella Grey, I mean _THE _Ella Grey" One boy whistles.

I shake my head "Don't cal her that, she's a Kavanagh"

"What?" Ava mutters "God she wishes to be assosiated with our whore of a mother"

"Aunt Kate did what she thought was best Ava or did you forget how she had to keep the hot water on for you to bath?"

"Didn't Ella Grey get sick last year, some sort of flu didn't it stop her singing carrer?"

"Els took some time off due to illness and family issues" I murmur.

The boy shrugs as the teacher enters. "Stand" she mutters.

The class stands as one.

"First up, Ava Grey?"

"Yeah?"

"Out, phones are of limits and your father has asked that I confiscated it immeditly"

Ava blinks "Say what now?"

"Phone A" I mutter.

"I heard what she said but with heels like that she'll be lucky to get a pen let alone my phone" Ava sits back down.

"Stand I didn't say sit and Miss Grey as it be told you are no longer permitted to talk or say anything until you hand the piece of shit you call a phone over until then outside in the corridoor, next up Theodore Grey"

I blink "Yes M'am?"

"Your father wants you home now so get to it quit disrupting my lesson" she mutters "Before you go here are your home work sheets and catch up hours miss a lesson you make up for it in your own time got it? Name Miss Hyde"

I nod "Pleasure to meet you " I roll my eyes as I leave.

I walk slowly towards my car when I see Ella leaning over clutching a chair. "Els?" I mutter running to her side.

I notice tears and then I notice a group of girls sniggering. They all gasp. "That's Theodore Grey"

I nod "And Ella's my cousin, quit being a group of bitches"

I notice Ava storming towards us "What'd they do?"

"Nothing" Ella cries hugging me.

"Leave it"

"No, no-one hurts my baby sis and gets away with it, which bitch was it Els?"

"None" she mutters sniffing.

"We don't hit shit-" The blonde replies as Ava plants a slap on her face.

"Take it back" Ava warns.

She smirks.

Ava kicks her and they begin to wrestle "Shit" I mumble I notice Kane. "Kane!"

he turns and sees Ava and quickly rips her from the other girl "Shanna don't be a bitch" Kane scowls "You picking on Ella again"

"It's Els" Shanna murmurs. Ava struggles in Kane's grip.

"Quit it Ava" Kane mumbles "Lets just go"

I hear footsteps and see my father and Ryan assesing the situation. Ryan reaches us first "Miss Kavanagh?" he asks softly.

She replies with a soft nod.

"May I lift you?"

She nods as I pass her to Ryan. She's sobbing and Ryan is trying to calm her.

My father walks to me ans turns to Ava " Ava ,Your father is on his way"

_ELLA_

I'm in Ryan's arms as we walk back to the Audi Suv my uncle is still quiet as I sob. Ryan puts me in the back seat and Taylor hands me a hankie "Here"

I give him a small smile "Thank you"

Christian gets into the car "What happened?"

"Nothing"

"Ted looked worried"

"Just a few nasty comments, Nothing I couldn't have dealt with"

He nods, "Am I dropping you home or?"

I shrug "I don't feel great"

"what's wrong?"

"I..."

"Do you feel sick or just unwell?"

Refering to my flu again. "It's okay, I'm not that sick, just don't feel so good"

He nods "Home then"

I nod.

"I rang your father he said he's sor-"

"I don't want to inconvenence him anyway so it doesn't matter"

He shakes his head "Hows your classes?"

"Good"

"Music? Talent show?"

I smile, I could always count on him. "Music's not going so good, seems I lost a lot of confidence" I shrug "That happens with a year off, plus Ava's in my class so..."

He smiles "She's just like your mother, so stubborn"

I smile "I guess so"

"I heard you had a phone call"

I shrug.

He raises an eyebrow "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought I should take time to consider the proposal at hand before talking to any one"

"Proposal?"

"My mother asked me to move back in with her" I shrug "I've not made my mind up yet"

"You didn't think to tell someone?" he asks softly.

I shrug "I guess, I wanted to make my own mind up, without people giving advice"

"This the reason you feel unwell?"

I shake my head "I think it's PMS" I smirk.

He rolls his eyes "You think that botheres me? I grew up with your aunt Mia"

I smile "How is she?"

He smiles "She's good from what I hear"

We arrive at Christian's business and he smirks "I wasn't taking you home so you could sleep all day, you can help around here"

I blink "Doing what?"

"I need something to annoy"

"Mission completed?"

He smirks.

We exit the car and he walks us through the building. Most people greet me with a soft Hello, where as others watch me in facination.

We arrive at his office and I look around slowly. "Bigger than I remember"

He smiles softly "It would be, I moved rooms, needed a bigger one"

I smirk softly "What doyoua need me to do?"

He points to a sofa "Just sit quietly"

I nod "Easy"

He smiles, he reaches into his desk and chucks me an IPod "You're going to get bored of my voice". I smile "Dad said I couldn't have it"

He sighs "Your father is a very-"

"He doesn't want me, I'm not like him, I'm not perfect little Ella anymore and he can't handle it" I murmur.

My uncle watches me for a moment considering this. "You believe that?"

I nod "I've watched him over the past 4 years; when I was ill, he was so disappointed that I'd taken time off, I can still see his face"

My uncle nods sadly "He was, but only because-"

"I don't want anymore excuses he made his choice" I whisper softly. I don't like losing my temper with my uncle.


	2. Chapter 2

TED

I arrive home at 4pm and I find dad yelling at El. No yelling isn't the word I would use.

"You're a shitty father Elliot. When was the last time you attended a parents evening?" My father bellows.

"Christian" I hear my mother whisper.

"Stay out of this Ana, I've watched for years as Ella grew in to a young woman but you don't have the time of day for her! Just like with Kate"

"Ella's just a spoilt brat" I hear Elliot sigh. "She can't face the fact that-"

My father's fist connects with his face before anyone can react. Uncle El stumbles backwards and falls into the coffee table. Ella's watching in horror. Uncle El lifts his fist and Ella runs to them. "Stop!" she screams. Uncle El sighs and stands.

My father cringes. "El's, I'm sorry"

She shake her head. "I'm done!" she yells. "Everything's always about you dad. Well you know what this. This is about me. I'm moving in with mom"

"Go ahead" El sighs. "I'm fed up with the constant arguments."

"What because you can make Ava's concerts but not mine?"

He blanches. "You know about that?"

"You thought I wouldn't notice? All I wanted was for you to attend 1 show. Just 1! Was that too difficult, were you that upset with me? I know you were ashamed when I stopped singing. I didn't realize it was this bad" she whispers tears in her eyes. "Even when mom gave up on you I didn't I stuck by you!" she screams. She runs from the room.

Elliot shakes his head. "Ella" he calls a poor attempt.

"You call yourself a father" he hisses. "Of all the things you've fucked up Elliot. This is by far the worst." My father shakes his head. "And you claim to be the best father of the family. I don't see any of my children running from me"

My mother shakes her head in disappointment.

"You know what? I don't want an Uncle who can't even notice that this is a cry for help." I sigh and hold up my hands "I'm out"

ELLA

2 Fucking years! I can finally understand why mom left. He. Is. An. Ass! God, when I found out mom turned to prostitution when dads business went boom, I was disgusted but actually I can see she didn't it for the best. Me and Ava were fed and had clothes to wear. Yet social didn't see it that way. I guess at 15 you don't really get much say that's why I'm stuck here with my so called father! He didn't even realize he was to busy with his bit on the side! Leaving mom to fend for us. He's the reason I've been working since I was 14 he's the reason I'm so closed off. I'm in my car - the one I paid for myself. It's a small ford fiesta but it gets me from A to B happily. The paints worn down on the bonnet where me and Ted used the wrong polish. I smile at the thought. I have no idea where I'm going. I'm just driving passing other cars and watching families smile and laugh, I remember when I was 7 or 8 how mom and dad used to be so carefree…

Sitting in the car singing loudly, so off key that we sounded almost good. The gentle purr of the cars engine, my mother's soft laughter. My mother's smile, my father's smile and chuckle dancing in the wind. Yet here I am alone and afraid of what the future holds. I never had a worry in the world when I was younger I had my future set out before me until mom and dad got divorced. He blew it, Ava told mom she was lying, hell I thought she was – No I always knew I just didn't want to accept it- I didn't want to accept that my father would be that heartless.

I can still remember the screaming, the tears as my mother broke down. I can hear it, it swallows me and consumes me. I pull over and rest my head on the steering wheel. Oh mommy what have I done?

I listen to the outside world. The cars purring and humming. The people; talking loudly and quietly; happily and sadly. The closing of a door; the gentle click as it locks. The opening of the door alerted by a gentle bell. I take a moment to take in the smells; the bakery; muffins and freshly baked bread and hot cross buns- the smell reminds me of Easter at home eating chocolate bunny rabbits and so many eggs that we felt sick. I sigh softly and lift my head the people are busy on their way home to their families and friends. Going out with the girls or the guys. Everything's so normal; yet I feel that everyone is hiding.

My phone buzzes, I look down at it and I almost cry, tears pool in my eyes. It's my uncle after all this time he's the only one who cares. He found out- what mom was doing and he helped us. Well that was before the divorcé now he's acting like a father should. I answer it.

"Hi Uncle Chris"

"Ella, where are you? Are you ok?"

I smile softly, he's always there for me. "I'm ok. I'm just of the I5 by the park"

I hear him sigh. "Els your dads really worried"

Funny it takes me leaving for him to become worried. "Oh" I mutter.

"Ella?" My dad's voice is on the line. "I'm so sor-"

"It's too late for sorry Elliot"

I hear him flinch. "It's never-"

"You have to mean it, you can't just say it. Look I have a show to go to. If you really care you'll be there"

"Ella I…" he trails off.

"It's me or work dad. I hope for your sake you make the right choice."


End file.
